


【續翻】Patterns of Intention

by EvilDrewboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fingerfucking, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Pining, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDrewboy/pseuds/EvilDrewboy
Summary: 前情提要：Stiles（爲了Scott）和Derek在Deaton處上暑期Alpha知識補習班，Stiles開發了自己的言靈之力，讓物件按他的話語和心意行事。Beacon Hills出現被邪惡巫師操縱的土傀儡，Stiles和Derek合力打倒了它們。死裏逃生的兩人滾上了牀單，但Derek事後一句：”我都不知道我爲什麼喜歡你，有如磁鐵，不受控制地被你吸引。” 搧走了全部餘韻也搧懵了Stiles，他痛恨自己的靈力。--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------原文17K，8章更完，作者開放翻譯授權。前七部分由malucko大人譯出，但malucko自2017年3月已沒有登錄過隨緣，tumblr和AO3也沒有更新。我熱愛作者與malucko大人妙筆下天人交戰的Stiles及Sterek間滿溢的愛與張力，因此冒昧地嘗試狗尾續貂，如有不妥請告知撤下。





	【續翻】Patterns of Intention

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Patterns of Intention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/699898) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



Stiles不想Scott進到他房間，故他鎖好房間窗戶，在門前等他。Scott也許對周遭狀況渾然不覺，至少多數時候如此，但他在某些情況下會變得很敏銳，而Stiles沒法想象Scott意識到Stiles所做的一切後失望的眼神，那簡直不能更糟了。

天氣並不冷，但Stiles仍然在顫抖，他儘可能把自己縮成一小團，凝視，等著Scott的到來。

當Scott到達Stiles家門口時他跳下單車奔向Stiles，用力將他抱緊。而Stiles呼氣，抱了回去，他覺得自己也許配不上這樣的安慰，但他無法抗拒。

Scott最後終於放開他，他一臉興高采烈：“我們又一次活下來了。”

“是啊，”Stiles說，微笑起來：“多謝你照應我老爸。”

“一如既往，”Scott說，從Stiles那裡拿過吉普的鑰匙。“來吧，把你送到Deaton那裏去。”

他很感激Deaton把他帶到診所手術室，而不是他的辦公室。離上個和Derek在診所訓練鬥氣開玩笑和踢來踢去的星期六只過去了三個星期，但感覺遠得遙不可及。Stiles笑不出來，如果現在有人踢他一腳，他可能會馬上四分五裂。

Deaton檢查了他的傷口。“匕首被施過咒，”他說。“傷口不是很深，我有藥膏，不過塗起來感覺不會太好。”

“那就塗吧，”Stiles說着，蹦到檢查台上。

沒有任何徵兆，但Stiles突然、萬分確信Derek正在外面。他不曉得這是怎麼發生的，但他就是感覺到了。片刻之後，Scott一僵，於是Stiles知道他是對的。

“Mr. Hale，“Deaton愉快地說，一邊打開一個看上去有點詭異的瓶子。

“你怎麼來了？”Scott粗聲說。

“我要確認Stiles有到這裏來，”Derek說道，Stiles抬頭發現Derek沒有看著Scott，他的眼神定在Stiles身上。Stiles退縮，而Derek的臉變僵，兩人雙雙別過臉去。

Scott看著他們倆，眉毛擰成關注的一團。“好吧，”他說。“他來了。”他的電話叮了一聲，他低頭掃了一眼。

“Allison找你？”Stiles問道。

“是我媽，”Scott說。他看著Stiles。“我把你留在他這兒的話你搞得定吧？”他說，向Derek方向甩了個眼色。

他搞不定，但又不是說他Stiles真的有什麼危險。“行，”他說。“走吧。把鑰匙給我就成。”

Scott把吉普鑰匙滑過桌子給Stiles，然後離開，在身後輕輕把門帶上。

“準備好了？”Deaton說，把他的注意力轉移到手頭的狀況上。Stiles點頭，當Deaton上藥時屏住呼吸。

用“不怎麼樣”來形容似乎有點太輕描淡寫了，傷口處的皮膚發癢刺痛，Stiles幾乎想要把它們從他身上剝掉。他開始扭動，但Deaton用一個眼神定住了他，所以他只是咬著下唇保持不動。

“說話，”Derek終於開口，靠近他一步，雙臂仍然抱在胸前。

Stiles哼了一聲，努力讓自己的聲音試著聽起來正常而且歡快。“這可是你第一次跟我這麼說，”他說。

Derek眨眼，“聊天能分散你的注意力，”

Stiles氣鼓鼓地說：“我不覺得有什麼能分散我的注意力。” Derek踏前一步，看上去想給他一點安撫，但Stiles往後縮，這讓他得到了Deaton的一瞪。

傷痛在Derek臉上一閃而過，但他隨即成功控制住了自己：“我很抱歉，”他咬牙。

“沒事，”一陣愧疚再次衝擊了Stiles，他感覺自己好不容易聚集起來的控制正搖搖慾墜。

Deaton終於綁完繃帶並解放了Stiles的手。“傷口保持乾燥，明天再拆繃帶，”他建議，把注意力轉向Derek，仔細看他：“你受傷了嗎？”

Derek吃了一驚。“沒，”他說。“反正我會癒合的。”

“唔，”Deaton說，Stiles無從分辨他到底同不同意。“我好奇你的皮衣很久了，” 出乎意料，Deaton說：“能看一下嗎？”

Derek聳了聳肩，一言不發地把皮衣遞給Deaton，Stiles幫他補過那件舊皮衣。Deaton仔細檢查着衣物，Stiles看著他沿自己縫補的針腳一路檢視下去。“我懂了，正如我所懷疑的，“Deaton說，將皮衣交還Derek。“有人在上面施了一個非常強大的保護咒。”

“但去年我在鎮上買它的時候，它可是全新的。”Derek困惑地說。

“嗯哼，難以置信，你看，咒語被織在這裏，“Deaton說，輕觸Stiles的縫補痕跡。“這種保護咒非常持久，它需要從強烈的情感中汲取力量。沒有極度深厚的愛意是無法完成這樣的咒語的。”

Stiles停止了呼吸。Derek僵住，他警覺起來，眼睛緊盯著Stiles。“你的意思是 -——”他開口，但Stiles已經跳下手術檯奔向門口。

“你怎麼敢——”Derek咆哮著，勾住Stiles衛衣的帽子把他拖了回來。Stiles拼命掙扎，絕望想著，不，別這樣，我不能，我得躲起來，讓他放開我 ，他的衛衣突然變暖，灼燒着他的皮膚。Derek大叫一聲放開了他，Stiles撲跌在地，縮向牆邊。他大口喘氣，感覺空氣永遠也到不了他的肺。

“Stiles，回來，”Derek低吼，他像個瞎子一樣亂抓想要碰到Stiles，但完全就沒接近到Stiles，徒勞的摸索大約持續了一分鐘，然後Derek叫着他的名字走出了診所。

“對不起，”Stiles可憐巴巴地說，臉擰成一團。他覺得自己也許會哭鼻子。“我不是故意這麼幹的。”

“我知道你不是，”Deaton說，他又拍了拍椅子。Stiles艱難地挪過去，笨拙地一屁股坐下。

“我試過控制它，”他說，又內疚又難受。“我試過阻止它，我不是故意讓Derek他感覺 - 但他總是在我周圍打轉，我沒法不去看他。”

Deaton停了下來。“當你說“讓他感覺'時，你指的是——”他含蓄地說。

就是現在了。他必須說出口，即使Deaton等一下召喚來魔法警察什麼的也都怪他自己，他活該。“我操縱他，”Stiles說，吞下喉嚨里的腫塊。“我讓Derek想要我，就像我可以讓所有其他事發生那樣。我跟昨晚他殺那個魔法師是一丘之貉，我把Derek變成那樣，像一只土傀儡。不管他感覺到什麼都不是真的，一切都不是真的。”

一陣死寂，Stiles發現淚水模糊了他的雙眼。

Deaton將手落在Stiles的肩膀上擁住他，溫柔、溫暖的手。而Stiles不敢相信他還能得到這樣的對待，“我覺得你沒搞懂發生了什麼，”他窒息地說。

“不，”Deaton輕聲說道。“我覺得你沒搞懂發生了什麼。你的魔法無法改變自由意志。“

Stiles感到他的心臟停跳了。“不，不是這樣的，”他喃喃地說。

“我向你保證，”Deaton說。“如果說有誰做錯了什麼的話，那也是我。我持續低估了你和你的能力，Mr.Stilinski，我應該讓你一開始就知道事情是怎麼運作的。也許我該向你道歉。但，無論如何，你都沒法操縱Derek去感受特定的情感，至少不比他能迫使你去感受的多。“

“但這就意味著，”Stiles說，聲音弱了下去，他的眼睛又一次落在了被隨意扔在檢查台上的那家皮衣上。

“沒錯，”Deaton說，拍拍他的肩膀。“我去給我們泡些咖啡。這種青少年戲劇情節讓人筋疲力盡啊。“

*

最終他離開了診所，重新回到吉普上，開車，幾乎沒在看路，也不知道要開到哪裏。

最終，Stiles發現自己來到長曲棍球場，他坐在空蕩蕩的長凳上看著空曠的球場。一年半前，這就是他生活裏最重要的事，他唯一嚮往的事。

他的手機響了，Stiles不必看也肯定是Scott那準得可怕的Stiles雷達。

“嘿，”他接起來。“我昨晚跟Derek睡了。”

一陣死寂的沉默，然後Scott在電話那頭假裝嘔吐。Stiles咧嘴一笑，等着Scott結束表演。

“這是我聽過的噁心的事了，”一分鐘後Scott說。“說真的？他？”

“真的，”Stiles點頭同意。“他。”

Scott痛苦地呻吟。“但他可是Derek啊。沒有比他更糟的了。記得我們列過的那張表嗎？“

“嗯，是啊，”Stiles說。那張紙還可能在他筆記本的某個角落。“得把Richard Simmons在那張表上的位置提高幾位了。”

“我覺得你可能崩壞了，”Scott說，“或者被附身了。”

“Scott，”Stiles打斷他。“我覺得他是我的Allison。”他無視了Scott憤怒的咆哮。“就，他很風趣。實際上，哥們開玩笑那種風趣。他確實關顧人和事。他只是有段時間不擅長怎麼做。”

“別開玩笑了，”Scott說，聽起來仍然有點惱火。

“而且他喜歡我，”Stiles平靜地說。這是第一次大聲把這件事說出來，不帶熟悉的、直抵胸膛的內疚感。

“Duh，”Scott說，好像人人都會這麼說似的。“那爲啥你還一直悶悶不樂？”

Stiles深吸一口氣，告訴了他事情的來龍去脈。這比在Deaton診所那次要容易一些，Scott靜靜地聽著，直到最後、最重要的部分，“我實際上什麼也沒干。”

等他講完了，Scott說：“你該告訴我的，你不用總是一個人承擔這些。”

“我想告訴你的來着，”Stiles說，“還在努力。”

掛斷電話時Stiles覺得一身輕鬆，懺悔讓他如釋重負。即使在最糟糕的時刻，他也不真的相信Scott會恨他、放棄他，但再次得到確認還是讓他覺得積極和堅強些。

現在只剩下一場談話了。Stiles在球場邊坐了一個小時，努力鼓起勇氣迎接即將到來的對話。

他得下定決心去找Derek，找到他，但他胸口的小小刺痛讓他知道這場談話實際上不取決於他。然而片刻之後，Derek早一步找到了他，滑到了他身旁的板凳上。

“嗨，”Stiles說，他的心跳開始加速。

“一直在找你，”Derek平靜地回應。“要追蹤你可不太容易。”

Stiles畏縮了一下。“對不起，”他說。“我需要一點時間。”

“我後來回診所去了，”Derek說，“到處找不到你。但你不在診所，我又去了你家，你也不在，所以我想得去威脅一下Scott讓他供出你的行蹤。我找到他時他正在打電話。”

Stiles的心跳到了嗓子眼。 “我一直跟Scott說他得留神點周圍在發生什麼，“他說。

“他有，”Derek說。“他知道我在那。你問我怎麼知道的？因為在掛了電話後，他從窗口探出身來，說“他在長曲棍球場，你這混蛋”，然後列舉了要是我傷了你心他會把我身上那些部位切掉。”

“那可是我的好兄弟Scott，”Stiles說，極力抗拒着恐慌的衝動。“所以你全聽到了？我以爲自己都幹了些啥？”

Derek噴笑：“你以爲你在精神控制我，這就是你不斷推開我的原因？對，我全聽到了。”

“聽起來可沒太關注你腦子的健康或別的什麼啊，”Stiles咕噥道，狠狠地踢著地上的土塊。

“我是沒有。”Derek說，但沒有再說什麼。

Stiles難以置信地戳他：“你一點也不擔心我可能會操縱你，讓你愛上我嗎？”

Derek聳了聳肩。

Stiles捂眼哀嚎：“所以，總之，在字面意義上地折磨自己好幾個星期後，我發現我並沒有強迫某人違背他的意願，讓他像個奴隸一樣乖乖按我腦子裏的什麼怪念頭行事，但如果我真的有這樣做，他也完全沒意見！”

“在我們倆人中，只有一個人有資格作重大決定，而這個人不是我。” Derek如是引用，而Stiles因爲回憶而刷地紅了臉。

“你這引用脫離情景了。”他說。

“也沒讓減少它的可靠性啊。”Derek說。

Stiles沒法控制住他的笑容：“你瘋了，我正在跟一個瘋子約會。”Derek聞言吸一口氣，Stiles這才發現自己說了啥，“我很抱歉，”他馬上說。“你不用 - 我現在想 - ”

“我本來可以跟你說你沒有操縱我做任何事情，”Derek打斷他。“我不止是想要你，我爲你神魂顛倒，但我不 - 如果這感覺不對我說得出來。” Derek吞嚥了一下，眼神閃避。“確實有很多不跟我約會的理由。你選了一個愚蠢的假理由把我推開，不代表就沒有真的好理由。在你昨晚把我推開之後，我把這些理由都想了一遍 。“Stiles畏縮了一下，而Derek搖頭。“你還是可以拒絕我的，”他嚴肅地說。“我對你的感覺是真的並不代表你就得接受它。”

“是啊，”Stiles說，Derek的告白讓他幾乎透不過氣。“某程度上也沒錯。”他想到每次都是Derek靠近他，吻他或者什麼的，Derek總是那個主動的人。然後Stiles決定是時候改變一下，他轉身把腳跨過Derek的大腿，坐到他身上。Derek分開了他的腿以更穩地支撐Stiles，但是當Stiles傾身吻他時，他一手按在了他胸口制止了他。

“我沒在開玩笑，Stiles，”他說。好好想想。你得仔細考慮確定你真的想要。我不能 - 我沒法一直這樣，以爲我們之間有點什麼，以爲你想的也一樣，然後你改變主意，一切又退回原點。我想要你，但你不想要...這些。” 他的聲音小了下去，看起來很沮喪。

Stiles意識到他得認真點，好好說話。媽的，他討厭看到Derek這樣。“我以為我在操控你，”他緩慢而穩定地說。“我知道你覺得這蠢死了，但我想你沒理解它意味着什麼。意味著我在想你，總在想你。我想你會說什麼、你會怎麼做、要是我真的鼓起勇氣靠近你你會怎麼觸碰我。我不停地想著你自慰。” Derek在他身下扭動了一下。Stiles爲那觸感而吸氣，但他繼續：“我總在看你，我想要你，想要到這念頭已經從我的腦子傳到你身上。你懂嗎？你現在懂我意思了麼？”

Derek抬頭看著他，他雙眼漆黑瞳孔放大。“我在說好（I‘m saying yes），”Stiles輕輕地捧住Derek的下巴讓他抬頭。Derek也由得他去，他凝視著Stiles，而Stiles直面他的視線，最後一次重複：“對。我也想要你。”

 

END


End file.
